Frozen Bindings
by Demenior
Summary: The BlitzkriegBoys have been captured yet again. but this time their future consists of changes to prepare them for the comming storm... Contains VERYslight TalaKai and SergeiBryan
1. PreFrost

_**Frozen Bindings**_

**Beyblade and any other references do not belong to me. All characters that do not come from anywhere but my own mind and fingers, are mine.**

**A warning for some swearing, blood, and dark themes. Also, this will have mild yaoi in it.**

**Chapter 1: Pre-Frost**

Papers piled high upon the desk. A pen scribbled madly, barely able to keep concentrated on what it was doing. The man wiped some sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, something he rarely did, but now was not the time to pause for a break. The silence, not doing **anything**, was a slow and painful killer. He needed to try and distract himself.

Anything would work. If only that was true. The man had tried pacing, waiting impatiently, tapping his foot. Even humming to himself hadn't worked. All he could concentrate on was the phone call that could come at any second. Or in a few hours. Or days, maybe even weeks from now.

It all came down to that phone call. Since nothing else had worked, the man had turned to the massive mountains of paperwork that needed his editing, and signature to help shape the future of a popular pastime. Maybe he should take up Beyblading? Or start Beyblading for the… elderly… What was he **thinking**?

The pen finally stopped and came to a troubled halt. Now his own mind was working against him, bringing up strange thoughts when he didn't need them. Dabbing some sweat from his brow with his handkerchief, the man stood up and decided he was far too overheated. He slowly strolled over to the large window on the side of his office and attempted to open the window.

After a few pushes and some grunts and heaves of effort, the man decided to let the rusty hinges win this round of the battle. He needn't tire himself out over a window that would not open. He needed his strength for the phone call. He needed everything for the phone call. Except some grave ideas that kept popping up in his mind.

**He** would be calling. And **He** would demand them. **He** would claim them rightfully his. But the man would not give in, not to that monster. He would never let those young ones to **Him** again. They would not go back, not after all they had been through. It had taken so long for the young ones to finally understand they weren't going to be harmed. And even longer before emotion began to slowly bleed out the cracks in their shell.

And even now, they were still confused. They didn't understand what others meant, when sarcasm or humor was used. They never understood. Humiliation had been a torture for them. And now it was enjoyed by all. What kind of psychotic world had they fallen into? They were used to punishments for wrongdoings. Now they were told it was okay and not to worry about it. Now they were allowed to speak their mind, not wait for permission to speak. Now people cared and worried about them, they didn't need to entirely fend for themselves anymore. It was all so confusing.

And then **He** came back. Demanding **His** right to own the young ones again. No one dared to stand in **His** way- he was too powerful and feared. Only the lone man, now awaiting the call, had any courage to look him in the face and loathe **Him**. To fight back. And the young boys depended on him to have a safe future. He would not let **Him** have them ever again.

With a sad sigh, the man finally turned away from the sunset, realizing he had actually spent much time brooding over his thoughts. He began slowly strolling back to his desk when he paused. What was that sound? It was so familiar, but in his slightly groggy state he couldn't place it. It came again, and his breath caught in his throat.

The phone was ringing.

**((00oo-oo00))**

Pack. Move. Unpack. Get comfortable. Pack. Move again. Get comfortable. Pack. Move again.

The pale hands slowly slid all belongings into the bag, worn and tired from years of use and abuse. The hands moved swiftly, without faltering. This was an action that was now all too familiar. It was bothersome really, to have to keep moving over and over…. When would it end?

"So tell me again **why** we have to leave? Why on earth do we have to keep moving?"

The hands paused in their work, a sign that they were thinking the exact same thing. But to appear as if all were normal, a hand reached out and grabbed a shirt and pretended to be busy folding it.

"We- You've been told again and again that this is for our own benefit, Ian. It's so that… so that…" the hands stopped and were now twisting the shirt, as if wringing a neck. Ian nodded understandingly and whispered in a small, somewhat frightened voice.

"It's all because **He** came back, isn't it?"

The hands' knuckles were nearly white now, strained just to keep from shouting in fear and horror that… **He** had just strolled back into their life.

"Yes. Yes it is, Ian."

Ian nodded quietly and sat in silence.

"Have you finished packing- you know that if you forget anything you'll never see it again."

Ian looked up, "Oh, yeah. Sergei helped me! Bryan is still in his room, complaining about life as usual," he said with a forced chuckle, "and then Sergei came in here to ask me to check on you. He also wanted to know if you knew how Kai was doing?"

Instantly the hands froze, "I don't know anything!" came the sharp reply.

"Why should I have to worry about Hiwatari al the time? It's all because of **his** grandfather that we're in this mess!" the hands, now furious, tossed the shirt to the floor.

"Well, I guess because you two were, y'know, tag-team partners at the championships last year. I would think you two would… have some sort of connection," Ian said quietly, trying to shy away from the rage.

Tala's face finally softened at Ian's naïve innocence, "Alright. I'll go check on him and report back to you, commander. How does that sound?" he gave Ian a wink to show he was in a better mood again. The younger jumped up with a smile on his face and nodded eagerly. He then turned on his heel and dashed out of the room to make sure all his stuff was in order.

After a moment, Tala sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. He couldn't believe **He** had just shown up again. Now anyone who had been connected to the Demolition/Blitzkrieg Boys team was in hiding. The boys were constantly being moved around in order to avoid being attacked by **Him**. Tala saw the point in the operation, but felt ridiculously helpless, and that was a feeling he was not used to. And all the moving and change of location and setting mad his mind spin. If he ever made it out of this, he was going to buy a nice house in the middle of nowhere and just **stay** there.

Slowly he slid off the bed and gingerly picked up the discarded shirt as if it had become infected. He shook it out, folded it neatly, and then set it in his bag. Remembering his promise to Ian, the redhead walked out of his room to the door right beside. He rapped on the wood a few times.

"Are you still alive Hiwatari?"

There was a moment of silence and Tala felt a sudden knot of panic form in his stomach, but then came Kai's sharp reply, "And why do you care, Ivanov?"

"I don't want the cops all over."

"I'm **so** happy I'm appreciated around here."

"Shut up, Hiwatari. You're too stuck up for your own good."

"Go to hell, Ivanov. Haven't you ruined and annoyed enough lives?"

"By the time I get to Hell, you'll be ruler."

"And that's when all Hell will freeze over."

Tala snorted, Curse Hiwatari's sharp, quick tongue! Kai had beaten him again- but he had not won the war. It was an ongoing battle that had developed between the two during the World Championships that had ended a few months ago.

Tala made his way to the kitchen part of the suite. Sergei was cooking up one last meal they would share in this home, before they moved to another.

Without looking up, Sergei addressed Tala, "How's Kai?"

"Fine. I don't see though why we need to have him with us all the time," Tala took a seat at the table, watching Sergei cook.

"Well, for one: he was a student at BioVolt. Two, his grandfather **runs** BioVolt," Sergei paused as Tala noticeably stiffened for a moment, "Three: he, too, is a Blitzkrieg boy, and Four: he's not all that bad and the team isn't quite right without him."

"I'd say that was about five remarks about Hiwatari," Bryan snorted as he came walking in, Ian at his side.

Sergei shrugged, "I'm not good at math. So I guess I'm just lucky to have math genius Bryan to help."

Bryan snorted and seated himself into a chair, Ian scrambling up between Tala and him. Sergei came out a short time later with some grilled cheese sandwiches. He set them on the table and then swatted away Bryan's eager hand. Bryan sent Sergei an angry glare, but the large Russian was not put off by it.

"Bryan, go get Kai. We're not going to eat until everyone's here," Sergei said calmly.

With a growl, Bryan got to his feet and marched to Kai's door. He banged on it loudly.

"Are you ever coming out, Hiwatari? Some of us want to eat you know!"

"I'm not hungry."

Bryan growled, knowing all too well Sergei would not let them eat until Kai came out. But Bryan had too much pride- and he would not beg Kai to come out, "You now how Sergei is. We won't eat until you're out here."

"Then starve, I guess."

Bryan muttered a few choice curses under his breath before continuing, "Hiwatari, get your lazy ass out here **right** now or I will come in there and **drag** you out!"

"Go ahead and try Kuznetsov."

Bryan growled angrily, knowing all too well that Kai must've locked the door. But just to be sure, he tried the knob, and it was locked.

"Open the stupid door, Hiwatari! I- **We** don't have time for this!" Bryan shouted. He heard muffled snickers coming from the kitchen at his distressed state and his anger only intensified.

"Open the door, or I'll break it down!"

"Hungry, are we?" Kai asked calmly.

Bryan stormed to his room and ripped open his bag. He grabbed his launcher, ripcord and Falborg blade, and then marched right back to Kai's room.

"Alright, Hiwatari, open the door **now**!"

Bryan paused as he heard no reply. Then he heard Ian in the kitchen.

"Wow, Sergei, these sandwiches are really, really good!"

Bryan turned on his heel and raced into the kitchen. Tala, Ian, Sergei and Kai were seated around the table, eating the sandwiches. When they caught sight of him, the all suppressed amused chuckles.

"When did you get out here?" Bryan demanded to Kai.

Kai shrugged, "While you were off getting your 'blade. Tala tried to tell you."

Bryan growled, then slammed his launcher and blade onto the table and sat down. He grabbed the plate of sandwiches and took three or four.

"Hey!" Ian cried, "One at a time!"

Bryan shifted his glare from Kai to Ian for a moment. The younger got the idea and shifted his chair over towards Tala. Sergei sighed.

"You know, if this is what it's going to be like **every** bloody day, I would rather let **Him** get me than stay here with you immature brats."

All eyes shifted from each other, to Sergei, and then to their laps. It was true, but what else could they do when they weren't allowed outside and had to stay in close proximity with people who preferred to have miles or personal space. And besides, they wouldn't be deemed weaker or softer than any of the others by trying to be all 'friendshipy' or 'happy' to be together, they had too much pride.

But would **He** really be back- trying to get them again? Would they serve **Him** again? What would happen to them? What was **He** up to? Would they ever be free of the past? Could they ever let go of what happened? Of what **could** happen? Could they ever be like normal people?

The last question was easy to answer. No. Not after all they'd gone through- they would never be able to look at the world with a child's innocence. They could never be carefree or fearless. There was so much to fear in the world. And they could never remain in the light for too long. Shadows can only hide so long in the daylight.

Sergei broke the silence by pushing his chair back with a loud squeak, and then he cleared the table to go wash the dishes.

"Check you stuff and make sure you have everything. We don't want to leave anything behind," he said solemnly, "we'll be leaving shortly."

**((00oo-oo00))**

"H-hello?" the man said, shaking, as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Dickinson. I hope you have fared badly," came the snarl from the other end of the phone.

"Voltaire! I don't know what you and Boris are planning, but you will not have the boys **again**!" Mr. Dickinson cried, getting straight to the point.

"Ah, yes, Dickinson. Always the last man standing? Well not for long. I **will** get what is rightfully mine back. All those boys belong to me."

"No, Voltaire! This is my final word. **You Will Not Have Them- AGAIN!**" The final words hadn't been meant to be loud, just serious. But Mr. Dickinson found that they came as more of a threat… or a challenge.

Voltaire chuckled amusedly from the opposite end of the line, "Very well, Dickinson. But understand this- a Hiwatari **always** gets what he wants."

Mr. Dickinson opened his mouth to retort, but the line went dead. He sighed sadly and massaged his temples with a shaking hand. So much anticipation and anxiety, and energy spent over one short phone call. It seemed silly, but so much was riding on him. The poor Blitzkrieg Boys team had suffered so much, that when Boris had made a public announcement in a court meeting about taking them back, Mr. Dickinson had almost immediately seen the risks and dangers for the boys and had them go into hiding. They were also moved constantly as to ensure no one could keep tabs on them for long.

Sinking into his chair, he looked dumbly at his discarded pen and before he could think, his hands had grabbed the pen and he was thoughtlessly signing papers once more.

**((00oo-oo00)**

"Is that everything?" the driver asked.

Tala sent him a mild glare before flatly stating, "If there was anything else, there would be more bags sitting out here."

"Uh… alright. Let's go now, and remember to go two at a time. Don't want no accidents here now," the driver said, trying to warm up the cold atmosphere. The boys only sighed and Bryan and Sergei zipped up their coats and put their hats on to disguise themselves. They calmly made their way out of the hotel- getting outside for the first time in about two weeks. Then they got into the car parked jus across the street. Tala and Ian went next, pretending to be brothers. Kai went out with the driver.

Once everyone was inside the car, they were on their way. The driver whistled a light, friendly tune while he drove, and the teens sat in silence.

"Now do you boys know where the old mill site is?"

Everyone's eyes flickered to the driver. The Old Mill Site? Why on earth would that man, Mr. Dickinson, send them there? Was he planning on hiding them there- until someone else came to get them? Their trust with Mr. Dickinson was thin, but it was there. And it was especially treacherous while the boys were being moved from a place they had gotten used to, to another unfamiliar area with people who could turn on you at any second.

"I guess that's a _no_, eh?" the driver said with a laugh.

The Old Mill had once been used to power Tokyo when the city was still small. Now it was more like an abandoned pile of ruble and full of gangs, drugs and other 'Underworld' organizations. It was a well known fact that no one in their right mind went there unless it was unavoidable. There were also many rumors, not that the Blitzkrieg's believed them, that the place was haunted by malevolent ghosts.

They continued along, always a pair of eyes on the driver now. The mentioning of the Old Mill had them more wary than ever. Why on earth would Mr. Dickinson, a man who it seemed would have a heart attack if he had to hear a harsh word against anyone, send them to a place of gangs, drugs and thieves? It didn't add up and all of them were on the alert now.

The car finally rolled to a stop, and the driver looked back to flash them a grin.

"I'll be right back, just want to make sure they're here."

"Who's **they**?" Tala demanded before the driver got out.

"Just the people who are going to pick you up," the driver shrugged. He then got out of the car, followed by many angry glares. A few minutes later the door opened and the man stuck his head inside, "they're here! C'mon out."

The boys slowly unloaded their meager belongings from the car and look around. The Mill had never been cleaned up, the government always put it off saying that they would every year. It was now stones and ruble overgrown with moss, weeds and trees. There were still many areas that had been scorched by fire.

A black van drove up to the car. Sergei immediately stepped in front of Ian to protect the younger if necessary. Though Ian was a powerful member of the Blitzkrieg Boys, it was mainly because of his great intellect. Ian had never been much of a strong-man, and so the rest of the team secretly looked out for the 'baby brother' as he had been dubbed. Sergei wasn't the only one who didn't like the situation right away, Kai, Tala and Bryan all tensed up and were looking around warily. Their driver seemed perfectly fine though.

A larger, buffer man stepped out of the van. The driver walked to him and the whispered a few words together. Then the larger man went back to the van and brought out a suitcase. Their driver took it eagerly and stepped aside, then turned to the boys and said loudly.

"Have fun boys, I sure hope I never have to take care of you brats again! With this money I'll never have to worry about anything ever again!" he laughed.

Half a dozen armed men leapt out of the back of the van and surrounded the group. There was a rally of shots. Sergei let out a gasp of surprise as he felt the powerful toxin enter his veins. He heard a quiet yelp and turned to see Ian straining to pull a dart from his shoulder.

_Toxins! _Sergei realized, _They're going to take us… take us back too…_

The giant of a blader stepped back to try and help Ian, to help the younger escape, but the toxin was too strong and he collapsed.

_They're going to take us back to… _**Him**.

* * *

…well, here's a bit of an old idea I have. I hope you like it. I realize that I had the B-Boy's going OOC in the beginning of the chapter. But I wanted to keep that little part of teasing Bryan in, and just to show the sort of relationship they all have together.

I also realize that I have patronized Ian **A LOT in** this story. This is just part of the plot, because in this story, Ian is much younger than the others and never did go through as much training, so he's a bit of a baby brother to everyone. And he acts like it, and he enjoys it. So… if you don't like it… bear with me or don't read this story.

And, **Him/He** could be Boris **OR** Voltaire. In Mr. Dickinson's case, it happened to be Voltaire, but it might've been Boris calling as well.

**Next Chapter: The Blitzkrieg Boys are introduced to what will be their world for quite some time, and what's this? Voltaire is going to have some new 'preparation' experimented on Kai?**

Hopefully it wasn't very boring for all you people out there, and I hope you like the idea. I have this story planned out, as well as the sequel, but any suggestions are still welcomed- I might be able to work them in! And now this chapter's getting way too long, so I just have four more words to say:

**REVIEW AND STAY TUNED **

**Demenior**


	2. Dust of Frost

_**Frozen Bindings**_

**Beyblade and any other references do not belong to me. All characters that do not come from anywhere but my own mind and fingers, are mine.**

**Warnings: see chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Dust of Frost**

**(Ian)**

_Pain…_

_Screams…_

_Those men…_

_The toxin…_

_Falling…_

_Sleeping…_

_Moving…_

_Voices…_

_Around me…_

_Calling…_

_Me…_

"Ian! Ian, wake up!" _Sergei…_

"Was the toxin too strong?" _Tala…_

"Why won't he wake up? We've all been up for hours!"

"His body is too small. He's having a harder time to handle it!" _Bryan…_

"He's waking up." _Even… Kai still cares…_

Slowly I cracked open my weak eyes. Sergei was holding me in his arms, and though he was usually so strong and silent, I could see the tears in his eyes. Odd, how his eyes, even as strangely blue as they were, seemed even more like water with the tears causing them to shine. I could see the wrinkles in his furrowed brow relax as he saw me open my eyes. I notice these things about everyone. Even if I am the Little Brother.

Sergei pulled me close and I realized how cold it was outside, so I snuggled into him. I could hear a faint sigh from everyone as they relaxed. It felt good to have everyone care about me so openly. I felt Sergei stand up and he carried me across… wherever we were. I opened my eyes hesitantly, and found we were in a room that was much like the abbey's inner walls. Cold, dull stone with a small light on the roof to give us some visibility.

There were two decent beds where I supposed the others would sleep. Sergei set me down in a nice warm bed, which we all knew was made especially for me. No one really understood why, but I have always had a deathly sensitivity to cold. I don't quite remember what the doctors said, but it had something to do with the fact that my nose was somewhat oversized. But the others still loved me and since I couldn't go and train with them, I had spent most of my time reading and learning all I could so I could help them. I actually became smarter than most people, but I prefer to play the young, naive brother in the group. I know everyone (especially Kai and Bryan) get a little freaked out when I talk over their heads, it's slimly possible to confuse the others, but possible and fun to do sometimes.

I could make out another room and I could see the toilet and immediately knew it was the bathroom. There was another door, though closed, near the bathroom door and I, knowing Boris and Voltaire all too well, knew it had to be a training room. Sergei wrapped me up all nice and warm in the blankets and then sat on the edge of my bed. Kai, Tala and Bryan were standing in a group around one of the beds, where apparently Sergei had been holding me.

Tala flashed me a smile when he caught my gaze, I saw Kai blink, but when I looked closer I realized he had winked at me. Bryan gave me a barely noticeable nod. They all have too much pride to even admit they were worried about me in front of everyone. It's funny sometimes. But then again, I also have a lot of pride for someone as young as myself. But I guess that's who… we are.

I yawned loudly, rolled over and curled into a ball as I fell asleep.

**(Normal)**

Sergei sighed happily as Ian drifted into a calm, natural sleep. They had all woken up a few hours ago from the toxin's effect, but it had taken quite some time for Ian's small and vulnerable body to fight off the 'poison'. In that time the group of four had been able to patch together what they understood of their current whereabouts.

They knew that driver had been a double agent and cheap man. He had been bought out by Boris and had turned them over to a group of Boris's men instead of Mr. Dickinson's Beyblade Battle Association undercover workers. They had been darted with strong chemicals, though none of them (besides Ian) seemed to be suffering from any ill effects, and then loaded into that large van. When they had woken up they were in the current room. Though it was cold, it was too warm to be the Russian Abbey.

The room had a similar layout to the rooms they had stayed in in Russia though. Cold, dark stone walls, some rat holes and cracks from water damage. The place didn't seem to have been used in a long while, but was still functioning at an acceptable level. The bathroom had running water, which also meant it had been prepared for them or it had been used in the past decade or so.

There was a shower, toilet, some soap, and a towel in the bathroom. They had found that their bags had been brought with them so thankfully they had some other items they could use to sustain themselves in the room. The door beside the bathroom led to a training room. There was a sandbag, a Beyblade dish, the perimeter of the room was laid out for a jogging track with about four lanes, some weights and a sectioned off area that seemed to be a boxing/fighting ring. It was the largest room out of the bathroom, 'bedroom' rooms.

Besides that, there hadn't been nay major discoveries or events. Though not to say the boys weren't furious that Mr. Dickinson had betrayed them like that by having an unreliable man take them instead of a very, very, very trustworthy one. They all understood the dark side of human nature all too well, and knew that it wasn't exactly Mr. Dickinson's fault, but they still felt betrayed. Extremely betrayed.

**

* * *

**

Sighing exhaustedly, Mr. Dickinson finally put his pen down. He was growing more and more anxious by the hour, waiting for the call that the transfer of the Blitzkrieg Boys had gone alright. Suddenly the phone rang and the old man leapt at the machine and threw it to his ear.

"Hello!"

"Oh… hi, sir," came the reply form one of his 'secret-agents'.

"Have the boys arrived safely?"

"Arrived? ... My God! **When** were they supposed to be here?"

Mr. Dickinson paled, "A-a… quite some time ago. I must say at least an hour!"

"No, sir! I haven't gotten word from anyone, at al! The man driving them hasn't contacted me!"

"Oh my word! We have to find them **right** away! We simply must!"

"I understand sir. I'll be on it right away." There was a click hat signaled the end of the conversation.

Mr. Dickinson rested his face in his hands and shook his head quietly.

_I just hope we're not too late!_

**

* * *

**

The group of four sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for someone else to speak. They occupied themselves with watching Ian. It had been a stressful time thinking the youngest Blitzkrieg's painfully slow heartbeat might stop at any given second. Unconsciously they had all stood over him, guarding Ian from anything they could. Sergei had held him close and kept him warm the whole time though.

Sergei and Ian had a bond that was unique to the type of bond the youngster shared with the other three members of the team. Though they were all like protective big brothers to Ian, Sergei truly held that position. If Ian didn't understand something (a rare case) he would go to Sergei for help. And if he needed help, which was quite often, he'd usually ask Sergei to help. The two always seemed to go hand-in-hand with each other. Ian's brains and Sergei's muscle. Sergei was also the calmest and quietest of the group and got along easily with Ian. But if any of them ever did make Sergei angry, they knew better than to fight back. Instead Kai, Tala or Bryan would 'vanish' for a long, long time until they felt it was safe to return home.

Home… would they ever see it again?

Where **was** their home? What made a home, a home? A home usually meant a house, roughly around two stories. It consisted of wood, metal and some carpet and color. But what made it so that people paid large amounts of money to live in it? To return night after night and feel safe? Why did people fill that empty space with so much security and love? And yet then block the world out to have strange things happen behind closed doors that they never wanted anyone else to see? The world made less sense than experimenting on teenagers to make perfect soldiers did.

Bryan finally broke the silence.

"So… now that the squirt's asleep- who's sleeping where? I want to go start training," he said loudly as he linked his hands behind his head.

Tala looked at him oddly, "Aren't you going to help us figure a way out?"

"No."

"Why not?" Tala growled.

"There's no point," the falcon replied lazily, "Boris always knew what he was doing. And he knows each of us as well as we know each other. There's no point in trying to break out of a room that's obviously Blitzkrieg-proof."

"You idiot!" Tala suddenly cried, which was odd because their captain **never **lost his cool so quickly, "has Boris already intimidated you that much? Out of all of us I'd expect you to be the one who'd be looking for a way out! You've gotten soft. Bryan!"

Tala's last statement caused something to snap in Bryan, "What did you say, mutt?" he asked angrily as he narrowed his eyes.

"You heard me, fledgling. You. Have. Gone. **S-O-F-T**." Tala pushed his face right into Bryan's.

"Watch it, mutt, or I'll punch your face in. **Then** tell me who's 'gone soft'!" Bryan snapped.

"Shut up, both of you," Kai snapped angrily, "this arguing is annoying and pointless. You're only angry because you're scared that we're back in Boris's grimy hands and upset that we've been betrayed. Bryan, you take the bed near the training room and share it with Sergei. It's closer to Ian and you'll both feel better that way. Tala and I can take the one over by the bathroom." He finished by standing in his usually stance, arms folded across his chest and head bowed, eyes closed.

Bryan grumbled something about how uptight Hiwatari was and then grabbed his bag and threw it onto the bed he and Sergei he would be sharing with Sergei. He took out his launcher and ripcord and then stormed into the training room.

Sergei wasn't paying any real attention to the others and had sat quietly during Tala and Bryan's little spat. He was still sitting on Ian's bed and checked to make sure the younger was safely tucked in again and then got to his feet and climbed into his and Bryan's bed before falling asleep without another word.

Kai grabbed Tala's arm and dragged him to their bed, and the redhead threw his bag down beside the bed and flopped down onto his stomach with a loud sigh. He could hear Bryan crying out aggressively as he, most likely, annihilated the punching bag. The bed dipped down beside him as Kai sat down.

_Stupid Hiwatari…always has to be right to the point… and **right** all the time!_ Tala rolled his eyes annoyed.

While Kai remained silent, Tala sensed he was waiting to speak, so the Captain sat up slowly and faced his tag-team partner. He gave Kai a slight nod to tell him he was listening.

Kai sighed quietly and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Tala finally realized why Kai had so many annoying fan girls. Kai did seem to be too perfect to be human, and he always stood out wherever he went. And not to mention he was an 'anti hero', had the craziest color of eyes and a personality that few ever got to experience. All made perfect qualities that most girls went crazy over.

Perfect. Many people seemed to associate that word with Kai. And in a lot of ways it seemed to be the only way to describe him. But, as Tala watched the blader prepare to speak, he wondered how it must feel to be thought perfect by the world. He, himself, had been thought perfect by one or two people, and the pressure nearly killed him. How did Kai handle it? Maybe he could handle anything? He didn't seem too worried about their current state.

"Look, Tala," Kai began quietly, still in the same position, "I understand how all of you are worried about being here, with Boris, again. It's scary-"

"You're scared too, Kai. You just don't want to admit it," Tala added in. This comment caused Kai to smirk. Yes he, Tala Ivanov, with his witty, truthful sarcastic comments was one of the only few alive and who would ever live that could make Kai partially smile.

"Alright, I understand that **all** of us are worried about being here in Boris's hand again. But we all need to keep it together. Falling apart suddenly, without even seeing him or any sign of him, will not do us any good. We're all still on the edge about Ian, but it seems like he'll be fine. Now, you're the Captain. So you have to keep your team together," Kai finished by bringing his head back up and looking Tala in the eyes.

Tala sighed and nodded slowly. He leaned forwards and embraced Kai in a soft hug, Kai gingerly wrapping his arms around Tala. Touching and close contact with one another back in the abbey had been forbidden. Unless they were fighting though. And so this show of 'emotion' was very strong for the both of them. They didn't go and embrace people every time they felt happy or needed some comfort. Usually they kept it to themselves. And although Tala had already known what he needed to do, Kai's words weren't necessary but a way of showing he was just as concerned about everyone as Tala was. And so Tala returned Kai's emotion with a simple hug.

As the pulled apart, Tala sighed, "I know what I have to do. But I don't think it'll do any good to do anything right now. Sergei has the right idea, I'm going to sleep."

Kai nodded. He waited while Tal laid down and then got up; checking on Ian briefly then snuck a brief glance into the training room as he passed it to head into the bathroom. Tala knew that Kai was just checking up on everyone before going to bed, it was a habit any Captain of any team developed and never grew out of. Kai had been Captain of the Bladebreakers around a year ago, a most likely the only truly sensible one. Except for that cat-boy who had beaten Bryan…

Tala yawned, who cared? They were here now, and that was what they had to deal with. He rolled onto his side and fell asleep as he felt the bed sink and Kai shift into a comfortable position.

**

* * *

**

Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Rain pounded on the windows, cracked and smudged over the years of abandonment. Inside the room, sat a man at his desk with a small lamp on to shine over the papers. His pen scratched annoyingly at the paper, the once blank sheet was covered in many different calculations and equations. Many other papers of the same type, and covered in other formulas were spread over the top of the desk.

The man mumbled quietly to himself as he worked, trying to figure out the best possible solution for the problem he faced. His master's new plan was ingenious and in many ways unthinkable.

To use a machine to re-create the ice age, but to an extent that it would render all technology and human advances useless. And then, to have his own company, BioVolt, as the only place prepared for the storm! People form all over the world would flock to their stationed locations worldwide to be saved. They would offer heating, food, water and shelter from the cold- but for a high price of course. It was so evilly genius that it made the man want to laugh and squeak like a schoolgirl. And of course, he was the perfect man for the job!

He, Boris Valcov, the greatest scientist to ever exist, who had thwarted human evolution, created living, breathing beasts from ancient spirits, was ideally the best man to do this. But he would also be getting a fair amount of the profits from the scheme. Now, all they needed was to create a few people who would be able to brave the cold weather and survive so that they could have a versatile army. If anyone tried to stand in their way. And also, in order to run the other companies they would need peoples who were well adjusted and evolved to fit the environment. And that was his current job.

Designing the blueprints for the machine had been a walk in the park. He could create almost any machine from scratch. But though he was the best at human alterations, they took time and careful consideration. Not to mention- the best candidates needed to be selected. And it couldn't be just anyone; it had to be someone- some ones who would be able to handle the major alterations that he would be performing on their bodies. And his old apprentices would be the perfect people for the job…

Suddenly the door to his office creaked open and he stood up straight immediately.

"Ah, Boris, still at work I see?" Voltaire asked amusedly.

"Yes, Lord Voltaire. I am working very hard to perfect the formulas for the changes we will place on the captives."

"To perfect? You've finished them?"

"Well, yes, to a point but-"

"If you've finished them, why haven't you begun the experiments?"

"Well, you see Lord Voltaire, I'm not sure if they're quite ready. Though I absolutely believe my work won't prove useless, if you want I could experiment on Sergei or Bryan. They aren't of that much worth to us, like Tala or your grandson Kai are?"

"Ahh, yes, my grandson…" Voltaire mused quietly. He turned away from Boris to look out the window for a moment, watching the rain fall.

"Is something troubling you, my lord?"

Voltaire smirked coldly, "Very well then, Boris. If you believe your work is so right, I want you to begin the experiments with Kai. But remember, I will be rid of you if **anything** happens to him!"

Boris went pale. To start with his own grandson? On an unproven formula? Even he did not believe Voltaire could be this mad! But he would not disobey.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good night then, Boris." Voltaire turned and left the room.

Boris remained standing, shaking slightly. While many people feared death and pain, Boris was accustomed to those things and with the way he stayed close to Voltaire, he was protected from those things. But what Boris feared most was having no purpose. If Voltaire threw him in a dungeon without anything to do, or work for, Boris would die. He would go mad.

Slowly he sat down and rubbed his temples. **Nothing** could go wrong with Kai's experiment, he would make sure of that. Now, to perfect the bugs in his formulas…

**Well… happy now? We know Boris and Voltaire's plot, and why they kidnapped the Blitzkrieg Boys. We had a cute Tala/Kai moment, and I hopefully kept the characters in character. R&R please and thank you!**

**Demenior**


End file.
